Never Lose Hope
by medievalwriting
Summary: Takes place between S5,Ep,16 DSOTM and episode 17. Dean throws the amulet away, and is upset from Sam.A lot has been going on lately between them. Will a bar fight change Dean's outlook,and,will he become Sammy's old Dean again? Better summary inside


_I was pretty much surprised and sad at the end of episode 16 of Supernatural. I was, seriously! So I decided to change it a for the makin' this a spoiler. This story is set between episode 16 and 17. ( Sorry that my inverted commas were not working properly). This is my actual first fanfic story, so please be nice and please review because reviews are always appretiated._

_Extended summary:Sam didn't lose hope as Dean and Cas did. But later, they also realize that loosing hope will make them even lose more. Finally, when a bar fight goes wrong, Dean realizes that he can never ever think of loosing faith in his little cannot afford to lose his Sammy again. Cas just adds a little bit more emotional tinge! _

Sam watched Dean playin' with the amulet near the trash can, and he was afraid of what was going to happen next. But his fear turned into reality when Dean dropped the amulet in the trash can. Tears sprang behind Sam's eyes. So Joshua was right about Dean losing faith in Sam. Sam was still shocked but he knew that after what he did, Dean can never forgive was even more upset with him when he saw Sam's heaven. But if they would have satyed a bit longer on the road, then Dean maybe would have know that Sam's biggest heaven was being with his elder brother.

But he still had hope that maybe Dean still cares for him and his feelings. But now this told him that he didn't. He had lost faith in his little brother. But there was a bigger issue than that. This meant that Dean was giving up. Sam decided he cannot let that happen. He will never let Dean give up in god or anyone. Maybe God was testing them. Maybe, there was something more than that, something good. But Dean's new behaviour was getting him nowhere. It completely shattered him. But Sam knew that he was not going to give up and he was **never** going to say yes to Lucifer. He was going to make Dean believe him. Atleast, he will try or die.

Dean stood behind the Impala still thinkin' about what he did just now. But he had lost faith and he was fed up. He didn't want it anymore and he was not going with this anymore. After what he saw in Sam's heaven, he was pretty sure Sam had never cared about him. He never wanted his elder brother. Never!And this was mabe the end of the world and the apocalypse,ahah the freaking apocalypse is a friggin'genius but its not gonna work ot for dean. Maybe Dean will say yes to thought even made him shudder and he couldn't let it go.

Dean pushed the horn of his Impala, waiting for Sam to come. Sam was suddenly interrupted when Dean's Impala's horn went on. He slowly picked up his deffel bag and walked to the trash can to retrieve the amulet. Then he slowly kept it in his pocket and walked out.

'What the hell took you so long Sam?' Dean asked.

'Um...nothing, I was just pickin' stuff up". Sam replied. Dean noticed that Sam's voice from broken but he didn't care.

" Ok. Lets get moving. Firstly, we are going to find Cas. Man, I have no idea where he would have gone".

"K,sure!",Sam's voice was a whisper.

Dean didn't want anything to distract him now. First find Cas, then comes Sam. His priorities had changed!

...

Dean and Sam had driven about 5 hours around the city to see where Cas would have gone but they didn't find him. Suddenly Dean's phone rang

" Sam, can you pick that up for me. I'm driving."

" Yeah,just a second. Hello,whose's this...yeah...ok...is he alright...yeah,we'll come and get him."

"Who was it?"

" It was some bartender. We found Castiel. He said the the description and I knew it was Castiel. He said that Cas was pretty bar is in Oklohoma."

"Man, he's losing himself. But atleast we know where he 's going through the same thing I am", Dean said and bend forward to put on the music.

Sam wanted to protest about what dean said about him and cas going through the same stuff .

Sam was also going through most of it. But dean, didn't care anymore.

When they arrived at the bar, they saw that the first person sitting on the chair was looked so broken.

"Cas!" Dean called him

" Oh hey are you? Deaniee,don't give me that look". Dean could tell that Cas was seriously drunk.

"How about we get you to the motel? We can talk the then.",Sam said smilingly.

"No, a little bit more-

"No cas, we are laving for the motel."Dean said boldly.

"Um,OOOk!

"Sam, a little help here".

Sam and Dean were both helping Cas to the impala, when two men came behind Dean.

"Hey there, recognize us?" The bigger one said. Sam just stared at the guys and was already slipping out of consciousness.

Dean recognized them. He hustled pool with one of them once. They were really dangerous. He had knocked them off last time.

" Hey,sorry guys but I am not in a mood today. Maybe some other time." Dean replied with a smirk.

"Not so easy dude", the other man said grabing him by the shoulder.

Dean gave sam the look of leaving,but Sam knew that Dean was going to be in trouble so he decided to get Cas out first in the imapala and then help Dean. He slowly nodded and took Cas. When he left Cas in the imapala, he could here some rough noises coming from teh immediately hurried inside and froze at what he saw.

Dean was caught by one hunter and the other was ready to hit him with a knife. _Oh god! help him Sam,why are you standing here!._Sam thought and rushed to the guy who was about to hit Dean with the knife. He puched him twice and knocked him down. Meanwhile, Dean took his take on the other hunter holding him. When both the hunters were groaning on the ground, Dean came to Sam.

"Man, that was hell of a fight!"Dean was voice told that.

"Yeah, , you should take care of yourself. Next time I am not even leaving you for a second. That guy would have stabbed you with a knife dean.A knife! Man,you have bruises which we really need to fix up", Sam said worriedly.

Dean was surprised to see Sam so worried for he was .Dean started thinking. _Maybe I overreacted with Sam.I shouldn't have thrown that away. Maybe, I was just a little bit too pissed today after seeing Sam's -"_ Dean thoughts were interrupted ny Sam's voice.

"Dean,De-ean can you hear me?Hey! Day dreaming?.Lets get out of here before they rise up is in the car"

"Yeah, lets leave. I am tired anyway."

As both Dean and Sam were leaving, one of the hunters got up and picked up an empty bottle of wine. He decided to aim at Dean first. But then he thought that Dean was kind of protecting the other guy along with him. Why not to attack him? And so he came up behind Sam without even any warming and smashed the bottle hard on his head.

" SAMMM!", Dean shouted and started running towards the hunters, but it was too late. The other two hunters ran away before Dean could even catch them. Dean then ran back to Sam.

Sam felt the pain hitting him,but he couldn't react to it. He was collapsing. He couldn't shout, he felt that his energy was draining. His knees slowly gave out and he collapsed on the floor.

" SAM!". Dean came running to wards him and hit the ground where his brother was lying.

Dean was too shocked to see the puddle of blood forming under Sam._He's fine. He's going to be fine. _Dean tried to reassure himself. He knew that the injury for too bad. Dean saw that the wound had galsses in it which was pretty serious. Maybe he willl go through a serious decided that He first needs to wake Sam up and then he'll take him to the hospital.

" Sam, Sam can you hear me? Sam!". He slowly patted on Sam's cheek to wake up. Panick arised in him when Sam didn't wake up. "Sam, its me, !".He tool his brother in his arms.

" De-ean..." Sam said in a croaked voice.

"Thank God. I know it hurts and we are gonna get you out of here soon. Just stay awake ,ok? Can you do that?"

" Hm...I can try. Dean?

"Yeah Sammy?

Sam stared at him with his drooled eyelids, dumbfoundedly.

"Call... me that... again."

Dean didn't understand what Sam was sayin'.Sam continued. " You never call me Sammy anymore."

A stack of guilt hit Dean. He didn't want this right now. He just didn't. Now he didn't even wanted it.

"Sam, try to stay awake. Help is coming.I promise."

When the paramedics arrived, Dean was so relieved. Cas had woken up by now but had no idea what was going on. Dean soon filled him about what happened. But a gut feeling of Dean told him that he was responsible for all this. He was thinking that why did he had to fight sam? Even if Sam, wasn't Sammy anymore, why would Sam even care about such little details of him being called Sammy. Dean was sure that he was going to make things right. But there was nothing responsible left. He just felt completely confused and guilty at the same time.

...

So Sammy had a serious head injury, With PSD, excessive loss of blood, and gos knows what! All Dean had to do was to hear what the doctor was sayin'...and the worst part of all of it was that Sam was in some kind of Coma. Wow! Isn't that just fucking great? He gave in all the curses taht were coming in his mouth. He didn't want to do anything more except seeing his little brother. Why do these medics have to take so much time? Dean was slowly releieved when he saw the doctor approaching him. So he thought that the doctor was way too slow hen the time ws approaching him. When the doctor told him that he can see Sam right now,Man! He was so much relieved. Although the doctor said that Sam was in Intensive Care Unit and he still had chances of catching an infection. But the Dic said that Sam was gonna make a full recovery even though he's in Coma. But atleast Dean was sure than Sam was out of the real danger, and Dean felt guilt for it. But still, Sam was gonna be okay, he had to be and if he doesn't, the Dean was so gonna kick his ass!

When Dean entered the Sam's room, everything was really quite and the guilt in Dean's chest even became more when he saw Sam's condition. All the breathing and the chest tubes were making the sight even more worse. All he thought was to help Sammy to wake up. He had neglected Sam out of his life and now he was gonna become his big brother again. And this was his promise, that he was never gonna break ever again!

When Dean entered Sam's room, there he was afraid to see what he will see. And he was right. Sam looked terrible. All the tubes, the oxygen mask, the constant beeping of the EKG machine...the sight of Sam like this made Dean feel completely horrible. He sat on the chair besides Sam's bed and took his hand in his.

"Sam, Please wake up dude. I need to talk to you.", Dean requested Sam in his pleading tone.

Sam could hear him. He could hear a fuzzy voice and he knew it washis brother's. But why would Dean even tak to him. Will Dean ever forgive him for what he has done and everything? He so wanted to wake up and say so many things to Dean. Apologize him for everything. But he couldn't. At the same time, his body and head wanted to sleep. And he was plunged into the depth of darkness.


End file.
